


JJ needs love too

by Im_attracted_to_pans



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, freddie gives advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_attracted_to_pans/pseuds/Im_attracted_to_pans
Summary: JJ is in love with one of his best friends, but there is one problem its cook.





	JJ needs love too

It was a party, everyone is drunk and on drugs. JJ is in a corner watching cook dancing with a girl it hurts him to see him always with someone, he was sad that it was never him. Cook looks at him and smiles, he looks down avoiding it. He wants to leave but there is so many people and he's too nervous to move, he needs to call Freddie. He pulls his phone out and looks through his contacts stopping at his name, his hands are shaking. Freddie tells him he'll be there soon so he waits in the corner starting to panic his eyes are darting around the room hoping he is close. His eyes stop when he sees him he is walking fast towards him shoving people out the way. He finally reaches him " Hey, you ok?!"he nods, he cant speak, he grabs onto his arm and they start walking out. When they are outside he breaks down he starts crying heavily "JJ, what's wrong mate? Has cook done something?" he shakes his head trying to even out his breathing he wants to explain "I love him, please don't tell him he will kill me" There was silence and he looked up and Freddie's face had shock written all over it, JJ sat down on the pavement and put his head in his hands, he looked as he joined him his arm went around him "you are in...love with...cook? Why?" He shrugged not knowing what to say he wanted to scream "I don't know , I don't fucking know! I'm sorry but I can't help who I fall in love with and I know I will ruin everything if I say something" he looks over at him and he is staring at him right back with a smile on his face "You won't ruin anything, and you're right you can't help who you fall in love with you should never be sorry for that Are you ever going to tell cook?" He laughed and shook his head quickly looking at him again with a serious stare "He would kill me Freds, are you mental?" Freddie nudged him laughing, he looked up at the sky sighing "He wouldn't kill you, So are you gay or bi? or do you not want to label it?" he shrugged he didn't know what he was maybe he would figure it out one day but right now he feels fine saying he loves a boy a beautiful fucked up boy, who needs love and understanding that he would gladly give to him. All he can offer now is to try and be a good friend.

They are in Freddie's shed, he was suddenly curious "have you ever kissed a boy, JJ?" He shakes his head and starts laughing loudly holding his stomach " Freds I haven't even kissed a girl!" they both laugh together feeling good that they were bonding they sit down "How long have you loved him?" that was an intense question that he didn't know if he wanted to answer but he was going to anyway " A few years, I just look at him and think I want to be the one he takes back, and I want to be the one he can talk to about all the fucked up things that happen to him and has happened, I just want to make sure he gets the love he deserves" Freddie nods and lights a joint sighing and sitting back, he was thinking "I think you should you tell him, you know take a risk maybe he will feel the same, I mean who really knows what cook feels, he puts on an act, maybe he is madly in love with you" he laughs after he says it thinking this is all unreal, JJ gets up and starts pacing round the shed " How would I even start?!" he turns around to face him utter panic on his face "ok, ummmmm, i'm not stoned enough for this shit, how about you practise on me say what you think you should say" he nods and takes a deep breath sitting across from him " Cook, I need to tell you something that's really important and it might change the way you see me but I need to say it, I love you, i'm so fucking in love with you it hurts me when I see you with someone else because I want that to be me, I hope we can still talk or be friends if you don't feel the same" he looked up and seen him Cook was at the fucking door, his mouth was open in shock, he turned around quickly and left. " Cook!" he ran after him and saw him sitting on the bench he walked over to him "Can I sit?" he nodded looking in the other direction "How long?" he rubbed the back of his neck trying to breathe " A few years, I want to make sure you are ok, and give you the love you deserve" he felt a hand on his leg he turned and looked, he was crying Cook was crying " I want that, I want you and I want the same for you" he smiled trying not to burst into tears he put a hand on his cheek and pulled him forward leaning the rest of the way in to kiss him he kissed back immediately "I can't say I love you yet but, I will work up to it ok?" JJ pulled him into a hug kissing his head "i'll give you all the time in the world , I will never leave you, promise me you won't sleep with anyone else though cook, please" he pulled back and looked into his eyes "I promise, please don't leave me JJ" he stroked his cheek smiling feeling happy "never" the looked when they heard a gagging sound " that is so gross, be in love with somewhere else please, you're grossing me out, I think a thanks are in order told you to practise on me it was great, I think I might even fall for you JJ" JJ was confused he looked back and forth between them "You knew he was there?!" he smirked walking back into the shed slowly laughing slightly "Duh! Match maker of the century!" They stood up and grabbed each other's hands as they walked into the shed. They laughed all night and tried to convince Freddy to stop being a pussy and ask Effy out.


End file.
